User blog:Paperluigi ttyd/Changes Across the Board
With the addition of the new news system, ideas have suddenly appeared in my head! In this blog I will discuss a wide variety of different changes that could be made. Home Page Updates If you check the main page on Community, you will see that the page has a slider at the top and then a series of tabs titled "Latest News," "New Features," "Advice for Admins," and "Guides on Getting Started." While we obviously don't have either of these, I suggest that we add the tabber tag for four (new news, for four, what's going on here :P) different things. One, the Admin Blog post listing. This would be much easier to find then going to Blog:Admin Posts, even with it being linked to in the community messages. Two, the User News and Contest blog post listing. This would allow for users to find more information on less important news and suggestion and also find out all about the latest contests. Three, the featured pages. With the length of the main page in it's current state, moving the longest section of it to a tab that defaults to being closed would greatly shorten the length. Four, for a lack of a better term, is help. We would revamp the current section titled "Where Do I Go For Help" and add links to all the main help pages, as well as the forums. JS/CSS I've been finding a lot that people, mostly noobs, comment on way old blogs that haven't been heard from in months, maybe even a year. A simple solution to this problem would to simply delete old blogs, but what if someone wants to read that blog? Well, then we can lock the blog to prevent commenting? But wouldn't that take too long and require a really good "pair of eyes?" That's why I propose that we add the LockOldBlogs script to our wiki. This would automatically lock blogs that haven't been commented in X number of days (we would set it to 30) unless a specific category is added. The category should only be added if the blog is talking about something a long way's off. The same thing is true for threads, but I am unaware of a script that does this... ...Okay, so I don't know a lot about JavaScript or CSS. Maybe we should ask Plasma? Chat Yes. I am proposing this rule again. Deal with it. I propose that we make a rule that would prevent people from going on chat if they did not have 25 edits where they add story content to their pages and 25 other edits in namespaces such as the Comment, Forum, or Message Wall namespaces. Blogs would be considered the "other" namespaces as well. This would also cut down on sockpuppeting as users could not just create a sock and go onto chat. If they tried to do this, we wouldn't have to prove if they were a sock; we could kick them because they didn't have enough edits. Unless of course your a diva and you have multiple accounts that have enough edits. Projects Don't worry. This is my last topic. Remember my old blog. Well, I think it's about time that we start to create some projects. The first and only project that will be created is called the OmniReview Team*. Why OmniReview? Well, omni means all, meaning they would review all kinds of stories. It is also the first part of Omnitrix. Once we have someone to lead the team, you can contact them for further information. *Whoever takes over the team would get to rename it. ~~Paper Out! Category:Admin News Category:Blog posts